Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a signal recording system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a signal recording system capable of recording multi-channel signals in an analog form.
Related Art
Digital video recorders (DVRs) refer to electronic devices that record video, such as TV programs, in a digital format to various storage devices, such as a disk drive, a USB flash drive, a memory card, and other local or networked mass storage devices. TV DVRs provide users with more convenient time-shifting features, and enhance their TV-viewing experiences. For example, users are able to pause live TV, instant replay an interesting scene, chase-play a TV program, and skip advertising. Since the launch of TiVo, DVRs have gained popularity among consumers. Many satellite, cable, and IPTV companies are now incorporating digital video recording functions into their set-top boxes. As of 2011, nearly 40% of households in the US own a DVR.
However, there is one drawback to conventional DVRs. Many currently available DVRs only allow users to record one TV channel at a time. Even with dual-tuner or triple-tuner DVRs, the users are only allowed to record two or three TV channels at a time. If a user wishes to scan through all TV programs shown within a particular time period (such as the day before), conventional DVRs will fail because they can only record a selected few (up to three) channels while programs shown on other channels are lost.